Finding Tallahassee
by ZieraZ117
Summary: Emma knew. Knew that whatever Gold was doing was going to save Neal. So she didn't make any move to stop him. But maybe she should have. Alternate ending to 'Quiet Minds'- continuing through OUAT. Main- Swanfire. Hints at Rumbelle, TinkerHook, OutlawQueen and CaptainSwan (friendship).
1. Quiet Minds

_A/n- so I was completely heartbroken. I wrote this, because I thought this would be a good twist. And I'm also heartbroken. Haha... yeah. I hope you enjoy. It's just my improvising. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own OUAT._

**_Let's start over again_**

**_Why can't we start it over again_**

**_Just let us start it over again_**

**_And we'll be good_**

**_This time we'll get it, get it right_**

**_It's our last chance to forgive ourselves_**

_-Muse, Exogenesis part 3_

* * *

Warmth coursed through Emma's veins as she tried with all her might to focus on the task she had been given. Warmth...no, it wasn't really warmth. It was too cold to be warm, but too warm to be cold. It was a feeling that wasn't meant to be described- it was magic. White hot, ice cold energy flowing through her.

Emma knew she still hadn't gotten used to the feeling- and nor did she ever believe she would. But that didn't matter now. She didn't just feel magic. She felt afraid. So...so afraid. Afraid that she might lose him again.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash- and Emma gasped for air as if she'd been without it for ages. Blinking away the resigulence of the magic from her eyes, Emma forced herself to focus. Rumplestiltskin- the dark one, sat in front of her- hands slightly outstretched toward her and a shocked expression on his withered features.

He just stared at her blankly, as if he were debating if the scenario was real life. She could hardly contain her own surprise. But then cold, razor sharp needles pierced her heart when she remembered. _Neal._ Emma turned from Rumple and searched frantically, finding him lying on the forest floor a few feet away. He was completely motionless. Dread filled the pit of her stomach. _Please no._

"Neal!" Emma cried, fear making her hands shake. "Neal- are you okay?" She did her best to pull him onto her lap, so that she was cradling his head. Emma felt a drop of relief when he stirred- but she knew she could already feel heat behind her eyes. Not magical heat- real, down to earth heat. Heat that meant tears. Neal forced himself to look up at her, his eyebrows slanting up toward the middle of his forehead. Emma hated to see him in pain...it hurt her. It hurt her deep.

"What have you done!?" Emma turned when she noticed Rumple, who had gotten up from his position on the ground and stumbled over toward them. His voice sounded of accusation- and his eyes held fire behind them. Emma was about to say something, but Neal answered before she could form any syllables.

"It's okay, Papa... I asked her to." Emma slowly turned back to Neal, discouraged with how weak his voice sounded to her. Small... fading. _No...No_. She wouldn't lose him again.

"But why?" Rumple asked, his forehead crinkling with an ageless pain. His posture sagged as he lost the fight in him, and he looked more like a broken man than the all-powerful dark one. Broken as he watched his son losing his life.

"So you can tell her...who the witch is. So you can defeat it." Neal explained softly, and with a lot of effort.

"Zelena." Rumple muttered- with such a hatred coloring his tone, Emma shuddered.

"What?" she asked, genuine shock filling her.

"Zelena." Rumple repeated- no less fiercely. Zelena...that was Snow's midwife. She had been so eager to help with the baby...

"She's the witch? What does she want?" Emma murmured, seeking out Rumple's eyes. She felt a sick twist in her stomach. She shouldn't have been so quick to trust the woman who was so newly introduced into her mother's life. It was a while before he responded.

"What she doesn't have." came Rumple's long anticipated reply. Neal shifted in Emma's arms, and she tried to breathe in. It didn't seem to work- she felt like she couldn't get enough air. There was a grief inside her that couldn't be spoken...it was so deep, it had such a cold grip on her heart that it couldn't be described.

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" she asked hopefully, eyes boring into Rumples. There had to be a way. There was always hope! That is what her father would say, that is what her mother would say. There was, there had to be...Always.

"It's too late Emma." The softness and resigned sound of Neal's voice broke her heart. Emma turned to him, shaking her head in denial.

"Just hang in there for me!" She ordered, trying to keep her composure, but miserably failing. Tears slipped down her face and her voice kept cracking. "You haven't even had a chance to see Henry...for him to remember you."

"It's okay." Neal whispered back, and Emma wanted to disagree with him. She wanted to so much. But she couldn't say anything in that second, for fear of breaking down completely. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair. Henry deserved to know his father. Neal couldn't just... leave! She sucked in an irregular breath as Neal continued- his muscles tensing as he got the words out.

"He doesn't need to." _Yes, he does._ Emma said mentally. _He needs you... I need you._ "He just needs to know that in the end I was a good father."

_You would have been the best father._ Tears begun to stream down Emma's face relentlessly. She hated crying. She hated the feeling of helplessness. She hated the injustice of it all. Suddenly, Neal began to move- and Emma released her iron grip on him to allow him to reach into his coat pocket. She didn't even know she'd been holding onto him so tightly until she had to let go. With a strained expression on his face, he pulled out something- something silver.

The realization hit Emma like a ton of bricks. It was the key chain he'd gotten her...so long ago. When they were lost, and in love. When they were happy together. It was a symbol of...everything. The pain, the loss... their love. Because that is what it came down to. That is what was at the core. She loved him. No matter how much pain he put her through, or they went through together...that would always be there.

"I saved this for you...to give to you again." Neal explained, reaching out to give it to Emma. But Emma just eyed the small pendant, the one with the swan. He wanted it to be a..a last goodbye. He wanted her to take it. When she hesitated to accept the gift, Neal nodded to her.

"Take it." He told her gently.

Emma didn't want to take it. She didn't want to accept that this was happening. The pain in her chest was choking her- and it hurt. It hurt so much. But Emma wrapped her fingers around the silver band, and pulled it from his cold fingers. They were so cold. Emma tried to breathe, but another tear fell down her cheek and landed on her gloved hand. Neal, now with his empty hand grasped Emma's arm- and squeezed for emphasis to his next words. Emma almost wished she could block it out. _No_.

"Go find Tallahassee. Even if it's without me." He told her meaningfully, his eyes conveying all the hurt and pain and love of his words. It broke Emma. She didn't want to find Tallahassee. Not without him. Not ever. There wouldn't be a Tallahassee. She needed him too much. It was the hardest thing for her to admit, and it took him dying in her arms to realize.

"Neal.." Emma choked out, another tear streaming down as she attempted to find her voice again- but she was cut off.

"Hey." He whispered to her, consolingly. He was the one dying- and still, he was comforting her. "I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Promise me just...promise me you'll both be happy." Neal looked up at her so insistently, Emma stifled a sob.

"I promise. I promise." she said weakly, leaning her forehead onto his and crying silently. She promised...but she knew it was an empty one. She knew now. His skin was somewhat comforting against her own- though it was cold, hers warmed it.

"I love you. I love you." Emma murmured into his hair...so quietly, only he could hear- squeezing her eyes shut and focusing on the warmth of his breaths.

"I love you too." Neal told her, giving a half smile.

Emma suddenly felt like she was years away- watching his face, holding onto his hand- trying to keep him from falling into a portal that would mean his certain death. It was so long ago...but the parallels flashed and burned in her head, and in her heart. The pain. The sorrow...the desperation she felt. All mirrored in that time, so long ago. She told him she loved him then, too. He replied and confirmed his own feelings for her. And then she lost him.

It seemed like everything was there to tear them away from each other. Maybe they should never have met... but they did. And maybe they shouldn't have loved each other, but Emma knew she loved him- more than she still knew herself. She'd gone through so much pain in this relationship...but she knew she wouldn't trade it for anything. Even if she thought she wanted to...she knew in that moment, she would never trade him away for a promise of lessened pain. She loved him. But now she would lose him again. She knew it was coming. Another silent sob made it's way through her, and she held him tightly against herself, as if it would give her more time.

She wished that they could have a second chance.

She had given this man her heart. He had given her his. He couldn't die! She needed him. He couldn't... _please._

"No. No no no I can fix this." Rumple's voice turned Emma's head, and she winced at the stinging in her eyes. The tear streaks on Emma's face felt ice cold as the air moved against them- so different from when her face was warm, pressed near Neal's.

"No..you can't, you can't-" Neal was saying, but Emma's eyes were trained on Rumple. Desperation made her voice thick and threatening.

"Gold- please!" Emma burst out. Tears again. She hated crying so much...but she couldn't stop it. "Please...save him." she added softly. Rumple nodded to the ground- somewhere near Neal- his eyes glowing with a tortured light.

Emma took a deep breath and turned, searching for what could make Rumple look that way. Neal understood before she did. He pushed with all his strength against her- shaking his head.

"No- no. That isn't-" Emma let out the breath she'd been holding as a wave of understanding hit her. Rumple's eyes were on the dagger. The dark one dagger. She hadn't realized it- but it had somehow appeared, and it was lying down a couple inches away from Neal- a few blades of grass looming over the cool, steel surface. Emma's eyes skimmed over the eerie letters- _RUMPLESTILTSKIN,_ and a shiver went down her spine. What did Gold hope to accomplish with _that? _Emma turned and looked at Rumple presently, eyes widened in surprise- but he was already looking at her. Something in his dark eyes...acceptance.

"Zelena had that." Rumple murmured, reaching out and wrapping his slender fingers around the hilt. "It must have appeared with Bae when you separated us with your magic. You are powerful indeed...Ms. Swan." Emma cleared her throat, attempting to find a way to speak without her voice cracking.

"Gold. Just save him." She said, slowly- eyes insisting and grip around Neal tightening more. Rumple looked at Neal, and his face contorted into one of great sorrow. Shaking, he reached out and retrieved one of Neal's hands- and brought it up to his lips.

He muttered something unintelligible, and Emma noticed the glassy tears gathering in the man's eyes. Confusion filled Emma- but whatever was happening, Neal must have understood- because he fought to move with everything in him and his eyes were desperate.

"No, Papa, this is my-" he choked, but he was interrupted.

"This is not your sacrifice to make, Bae." Rumple corrected him, lifting the dark dagger with one hand while keeping Neal's in his other. Neal was so close to death...he couldn't fight his father. He didn't have the strength to.

"I already revealed the witch's identity." Rumple continued, a tear falling from his left eye as he rotated the dagger so that the dangerous, curved tip was aimed at his chest. "You don't need me...but Emma needs you. And Bae..." he paused for emphasis- or could he not get the words out? -"you have a son who needs a father. Henry needs his father."

"Gold, what are you doing?" Emma asked urgently, warningly- the emotion boiling inside her causing her to react slow. Neal squirmed against her- begging her to stop him, but she knew. Knew that whatever Gold was doing was going to save him. So Emma ignored Neal's weak pleas, numbly looking on as Rumplestiltskin forced Neal's hand around the hilt of the dagger.

"Don't let her control you. Hide the..the dagger. I...I love you Bae." Rumple stuttered before jerking their joined hands toward himself- pulling the dagger into his chest with a sickening crack.

Gold let out a pained cry, and his whole body tensed- veins bulging in his forehead. Neal screamed out as well- but Emma just watched with wide, reddened eyes. Paralyzed with the horror of the whole situation.

The deep scarlet that poured from Rumple's chest drew her gaze, and she watched it blankly trickle down his chest- soaking the shirt he wore. But when Emma looked into Mr. Gold's face, she saw something that she'd rarely seen there. In fact...she couldn't remember seeing this in him at all. It was a look of peace. A look of peace as Rumple swayed slowly, falling down on his back- the life seeping out of him at a quick rate.

"Tell Belle..." he muttered, before the light slowly left his eyes. Rumplestiltskin was dead...and there was no coming back from this. Emma just stared with disbelief.

"NO!" Neal yelled, and Emma turned to him. The strength in his voice brought her back to herself, and she was able to break through the overwhelming circumstances to move. The dagger was still sticking upward out of the Dark One's chest. But what had aroused her from the numbness wasn't Rumple's death- it was Neal's strength. He pushed away from her to kneel beside his father, and his voice was stronger.

"How... the hell..." Emma said, skeptical of letting hope fill her just yet. She breathed hard, trying to make the connections.

Suddenly, there was a singing noise- the noise you'd hear if you threw a cup of water on a raging fire. It was coming from the dagger. Emma's eyes fell to the cool blade- half inside the corpse of Neal's father. Emma's heart pounded hard relentlessly against her chest as she reached- and pulled the dagger from Mr. Gold, mouth hanging open as she stared at it.

Half of the dagger was covered in blood- but she could still see the writing. For a minute, there was just that odd noise- and nothing happened. Emma turned to Neal for an explanation, but his head was buried in his Father's shirt- and she knew she couldn't move him.

But then it happened. started to fade slowly...delicately. Emma's eyes widened as she watched, still breathing hard from all the shock and horror of the experience.

New letters were appearing. Wait... Emma dropped the dagger in an unexpected jolt of fright, as if it were made of fire and she had been burned. But she couldn't turn away from the new name that lay there- engraved in the bloody steel.

_BAELFIRE._

Rumple had saved him. Rumple saved his son, he saved Neal. But...magic always came with a price. She couldn't register anything. She was still reeling from the fright of losing Neal. She was in no way prepared for this.

"Neal..." Emma got out, her voice suddenly sounding very small. Neal lifted up from his father, eyes red and breathing harshly.

"You're the..."

"Dark one." Neal finished weakly, his swollen eyes that were so full of sorrow meeting hers. There was a hint of fear in them. Emma understood. She felt it too.

...

* * *

_A/n I might continue this, possibly, with OUAT's episodes. And I'll just switch everything to fit this plot. What do you think? Thanks for reading. Let me know if it's a good idea. Don't get me wrong. I love Rumple...so much. I don't want him to die, but I want his character to be redeemed. And I believe this is what he would truly want- for his son to live on with his new family. _

_REVIEW!_


	2. It's Not Easy Being Green, Part One

_Aln Hello dearies! Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and followed! You are wonderful._

_Well- just a couple things you should know._

_1- This story is basically just regular OUAT- with Neal as the dark one instead of Rumple. And my spin, on top of that._

_2- I'm going to go through episode by episode every week._

_3- If I don't address a specific scene, it means I didn't change it. You can count it the same as in the show._

_And yeah- enjoy!_

* * *

"Emma, you need...you need to go." Neal got out- and his voice sounded strained. His words broke the silence that had been set in place for quite a while. Emma shook her head.

"Not going to happen." She told him firmly, taking a shaky breath as she tried to get her emotions in check. She practically watched him die in front of her. She was shaking still- from shock at Mr. Gold's death, and from the pain that still sent a dull ache throughout her being because of almost losing Neal again. She was all out of sorts. And on top of all this...Neal was the new dark one.

Neal looked at her- and he communicated to her a million things through his eyes without saying a word. His eyes were red- glossy. They looked so full of pain. One of his hands still clutched his father's, and Emma noticed small dots of Rumple's scarlet blood on his cheek. When she removed the dagger, she must have splattered him with it.

Emma knew what he was thinking. But stubbornly she stood her ground.

"No. I am _not_ leaving you." With that- Neal wrapped his arms around her- pulling her in tightly to his chest. Emma hugged him back- gasping for air as another tear fell from her eye. She had her whole world torn away from her and given back in one instant. She wasn't sure what she was feeling- and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel.

But that moment didn't last long. Neal pushed back a little, planting a kiss on her forehead. He took a labored breath.

"Emma go now. Zelena...she'll be coming." He explained, releasing her and slipping his hands around his father's once again. Emma closed her eyes- shaking her head.

"No, Neal, I can't let her control you." She told him, but he shook his head. Emma felt pressure on her shoulders as Neal pulled her up- giving her a slight push in the direction of the town.

"She's close! You have to go, Emma. Tell them who the witch is. I need to...I need to stay." He told her, glancing back toward the corpse of Rumplestiltskin- lying on the forest floor with a deep puddle of blood soaking his front. The image made Emma feel sick.

"Then I'll take the dagger." She offered, but Neal shook his head.

"She's too close for you make it out in time. Remember our rule?" He asked sadly, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

She knew he was trying to act brave for her. Like it was okay. But nothing was okay. He was the dark one- whatever that meant. Rumplestiltskin was dead. Zelena was close- and she was going to take control of Neal- who now possessed the power to kill any one of them without much opposition. But still Emma nodded.

"I remember." She whispered half-heartedly. "Don't steal what you can't get away with."

"That's right." Neal responded quietly, nodding his approval. Emma hesitated to move. "Go Emma. You need to tell them who she is." He told her, speaking slowly and emphasizing each word as his voice dripped with emotion. "Don't let his death be in vain."

Emma shut her eyes tight- as if doing so would block out all the confusing emotions that twisted her every which way. He was right- and they both knew it.

Neal, the man she never stopped loving. Neal, the man whose father was the dark one. Neal, whose father just died. Neal...who was now the dark one himself. She needed to leave him now- otherwise Rumple's sacrifice wouldn't have meant anything. And she couldn't help Neal if she was dead. So Emma numbly turned- promising herself that it wasn't over. That she would fix it- whatever the cost.

* * *

Neal sat next to his father on the hard, cold earth. His father, who he had hated and loved. His father who, despite his attempts to make him, wouldn't move. Neal reminded himself that his father would never move again. It tore him inside- to the point where he found it increasingly difficult to be beside him. But he couldn't leave.

He knew that Rumple's intentions had been the best. He wanted him to have his second chance at a real family. His own family...with Emma and Henry. And that was all Neal had ever really wanted, in truth. And his papa had fought to give him that. His papa gave his life so that he could find happiness once again. And that meant everything in the world to him. Not the happiness he had a second chance of receiving, but that his father had truly changed. That is father truly loved him enough to do what he did. That was _everything._

But still...Neal wondered if what Rumple had done for him would be more of a curse than a blessing. His eyes found their way to the silver dagger that lay merely inches from his grasp. He stared at the letters- the letters that formed his name. He knew that he was now the dark one. He could feel something...something unfamiliar buzzing in his veins.

Neal felt the power there, like he was a cloud full of rain- and all he had to do to take it was just reach...but he didn't. He was afraid of what he was- and he didn't know what it would mean. He didn't want to make the same mistakes his father made- and give into the darkness. He wouldn't. He would fight to stay in the light. He would fight with everything in him he had left.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't be forced to use the magic. Neal knew Zelena was coming. And he knew that his future with her would be very...unpleasant. He just hoped that she wouldn't make him hurt anyone else.

Neal closed his eyes as another wave of despair crashed over him.

"Oh- is he having a little trouble breathing?" Came a voice- a voice which made Neal's head snap up.

There, about ten yards away, stood a woman. Her hair was curly- holding the slightest fiery tint about it. Her eyes were blue- but something about them was off. They were cold- almost unfeeling, but not quite. Her posture was defiant, and her lips were pulled tight. The woman was clad in all black- from the pointy hat on her head to the black boots that came up to her ankles. Neal knew who this person must be. He could sense it somehow.

"Zelena." he murmured, finally getting a good look at the person responsible. Responsible for his father's death.

"That was rather ill timed. You, coming to the surface..and staging that little escape." Zelena commented, and she reached out her hand. The dagger that was still dripping blood flung from the ground up into the air- and it landed safely in her hand. She stroked it softly- in a manner that made a shiver travel up Neal's spine. But he didn't let it show. Instead, he felt a wave of blind courage lift him up.

"My father may be gone, but before he went he told the savior who you really are, Zelena. And now it's only a matter of time before she, and the others, find you...and put an end to this." Neal finished carefully. She didn't seem to notice him.

"So he's really...gone." Zelena whispered, her eyebrows falling low on her eyes as they stared at the body before her. Her face twisted with some sort of emotion that she was suppressing.

"He died so that I could live." Neal replied dryly, still in the shock of his sorrow. He didn't know what he was going to do- but he did know that he wanted to make sure the witch knew that his father died a good man.

"And you're the dark one... Well...since you're new to this, I might as well help you learn." Zelena told him, beginning to pace as she swung the dagger around- like it were a toy. Even though she was aiming for a look of carelessness, Neal could tell that for some reason... Rumple's death really did effect her. It shone in her eyes. "You are mine. Rumple may have done what he did to save your life...but there are worse fates than death. As you, my precious one, will come to know soon enough." She said with an animated expression, giving him her best 'sweet' smile. Again...Neal felt a courage inside him, that sprouted form his anger.

"You may control me, but it's over Zelena. They know who you are. You'll never get close to any of them now." he snapped, staring her down. Maybe it was stupid, but it wasn't in him to cower in the face of evil. Or in this case...wickedness. Zelena let her fingers slide down the length of the blade that still shimmered red- and Neal watched the slow, fluid motion as blood gathered on her hand. His father's blood.

"They may know who I am now. But it no longer matters...not when I have you, Baelfire...is it?" Zelena asked, lifting up the dagger and squinting at it. "Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other better." She assured him, that coldness reflecting her tone of voice.

Neal turned toward his father, lifting one of his lifeless hands to his mouth and kissing it gently. He tried to thank him. He didn't have long left...and he knew it would be the last time he ever saw his father. He just knew.

"Oh don't worry, Bae. That's what he called you, right?" The witch said, mockingly as she slipped a hand on his shoulder. Neal immediately wrenched himself away, and she gave a short laugh. "I'm sure Rumple will be watching over you from...well, somewhere. And do you know what? I'll make him wish that he let you die."

Neal felt a prickle of fear in him. Not for himself, but for his family. For the people of StoryBrooke. He felt afraid- not only because he had the darkness inside him that he didn't know how to control or to use- the burden he'd most likely carry for the rest of his life, but because there was a mad woman whose every word he would be forced to obey.

Maybe he would have felt more afraid than he did- but beside that small prick of fear, he only felt lost. Lost in an ocean of numb sorrow with waves of pain. So he just stared into Zelena's eyes unflinchingly.

"So let's get started. Now be a good little dark one, and get back in your cage." Zelena ordered, leaning in close to Neal's face. "I take it you remember where it's located."

Suddenly- Neal felt a horrible feeling. His will was gone- and that command rested in it's place. He couldn't fight it. He wasn't strong enough. His movements were forced- and Neal had never felt anything like it. But still- he didn't give her any satisfaction by showing her how he felt.

As the distance grew between Zelena, himself and his father's body, Neal glanced back once. He saw a strange thing. Zelena was crouched by Rumple, her hand resting on his chest. Maybe they had some sort of a past that he was unaware of.

But he didn't care. Because his father was gone. He was gone...and this time, there was no coming back.

* * *

Emma hesitated as she looked ahead of her to see Belle, sitting on one of the wooden benches by the street corner. Her hair was pulled to the side in a braid- the wind pulling at the loose strands and throwing them all different directions. She was wearing a blue coat over leggings and boots- dressed warm for the cool weather that had been showing it's face more and more often in the recent days.

She didn't know yet. About Rumple's death.

Emma had pushed to be the one to tell her, when she had talked about it with Mary Margaret and David. She fought for it even more when they suggested Ruby instead- saying things that she wished she could take back afterward. Emma wasn't sure why she wanted to be the one to deliver the news so badly. She and Belle weren't close. Was it because she was the closest thing to Neal's mother that Emma had ever known? Or was it because Emma knew how it felt to have true love ripped from you- even more than once? And it takes one to know one.

Emma decided it was the later. Mary Margaret and David finally came around- because they knew Emma, and that she would not give up on what she had her mind set on. It relieved her that they didn't question the decision any more. That they didn't remind her not to get too 'emotionally invested' any more.

But now, actually faced with the task, Emma was strongly tempted to walk away. Maybe because she knew all to well the pain that she was about to deliver. And looking at the young woman, sitting on that bench, hope in her chest that they had all placed in her... She didn't want to. No one deserved to hear news like this. Emma just felt a hollowness inside her. She didn't even know how to begin.

But somehow, she found herself walking toward the brunette, who instantly stood from the bench when she saw Emma.

"Belle?" Emma asked cautiously, letting her hands fall into her pockets to keep them out of the chill.

"Emma! Is Neal alright? Are they okay?" Came Belle's frantic questions. Her forehead was creased with worry, and her eyes held a frightened sort of hope in them. Emma cringed inwardly at her own words.

"Belle...I have bad news." She started softly, continuing to move forward and sitting on the bench. It took a minute, but eventually Belle took a seat beside her.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously, feeling out the water. Emma didn't know how to say it, beside just..well, just saying it. She took a small breath before murmuring-

_"Gold is dead."_

Belle just stared at Emma, slowly shaking her head and giving a nervous laugh.

"I don't understand. Rumple is...really gone?" She asked, and Emma could see her eyes reddening with a glassiness to them. Emma launched into explaining what had happened, filling her in on the parts she didn't know or didn't understand.

"He died to save Neal's life. And he..he saved the town by revealing the identity of the witch." Emma explained. She wanted Belle to know that she could've been proud of what Rumple did. She knew that, for herself, she owed Neal's life to him. And that was a debt that she would never be able to repay- despite their differences in the past.

"Zelena, I heard...but...how is that possible? Neal used the magic, and the price was-"

"Rumple paid it." Emma tried to explain, but she paused- trying to make it so she could speak without Belle turning the focus on her. She was just...that sort of selfless person who would do that. Just like Neal. "He...Neal's...the dark one."

Belle's eyes widened slightly with surprise, but it didn't last long. Her face contorted to one what was in a deep pain.

"Belle. Look. I know how hard it is to lose someone more than once. I know how...confusing and painful it is. You can trust me on that. But you have to know that he died a hero. And...his last words were for you."

Belle sighed, and Emma knew that she was desperately trying not to cry in front of her.

"What did he say?" she got out, voice cracking just slightly.

"He said... he said to tell you he loved you." Emma told her, imagining that is what Rumple _would _have said, had he not been cut off. Belle took a long minute to wipe her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She shook her head.

"I need to go." Belle told her, and Emma nodded her consent. But before she left, she met Emma's eyes with her blue ones. "Emma, you promise me. Promise me you'll find Zelena." Emma forced something of an encouraging smile.

"I promise."

* * *

After a few hours had passed since that conversation- the town held a small funeral for Rumple, despite Emma's private protests to David. She knew that they should have one, but she felt that Neal should be there.

David and some others had gone to the forest to retrieve Rumple's body. Emma would have gone, but the pain and shock of everything was all too fresh in her mind- so she had stayed. She was pretty sure David wouldn't have let her go, anyways. But now, here they were- gathered around a gave.

No one spoke a word- not even Belle. They simply took turns in shoveling a single shovel-full of dirt each onto the brown, cold coffin. Even Regina and Hook took part. As well as many others that Rumple had hurt in the past, but had helped in the end. There was a heavy silence all around them- one that not a soul was willing to break.

* * *

Emma focused- breathing in before she pulled back her arm and launched the small angular dart that was pressed between her fingers. It sailed through the air- hitting the target with a thump. Right in the middle. She took a step back, slipping another dart into her hand and readying herself again. She was angry. Angry about everything. About Zelena. About her having Neal. About Neal becoming the dark one. About Rumple's death- and the way it was effecting Belle.

Belle- who currently sat alone in Granny's diner with all of them, but at the same time she wasn't all there. It had taken a decade for Red to persuade her to even come, and still she rarely said a word. Not to anyone. The woman didn't touch any food, either- wouldn't even drink an iced tea. She just stared off at some far off far off thing that was invisible to the rest of them- in a place of despondency that Emma understood too well. She wanted to do something- but she couldn't. And it made her angry. Emma released the dart- and it wedged itself next to her previous one in the middle red circle.

Emma put yet another dart in her hands, the determination in her making her deadly with them. No one deserved to suffer like that. And what about her? Neal was in Zelena's power. She could order him to kill her. And worse yet- Henry. And there would be nothing anyone could do to stop it. Emma knew that if Zelena made Neal hurt anyone...he would never forgive himself. Much less his own family. She aimed the dart and pulled back her arm. Maybe it would have been less painful if he'd died, instead of come back to hurt Henry. For both of them.

"Perhaps I should paint a bull's eye on the wicked witch's back." Hook's low voice would have startled her, but she was too busy being infuriated to give a proper reaction. The pirate stood directly in back of her, but then stepping forward so that he was at her right shoulder. Emma didn't take her eyes off the target.

"She'll get more than a dart when I find her." Was all she could get out- and then she let her last dart go. She hit the target every single time- and this time was no different. Out of ammo, Emma turned to look at the man dressed in black leather beside her. Hook looked hesitant at first, but then he finally decided to speak.

"I know you're hurting, swan but there are better ways to deal with this than letting anger overcome you." Emma shook her head, frustration prickling at her.

"Let me guess, rum?" she asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Never hurts." Emma turned away from him, marching forward on the pale tile floor toward the target on the wall to collect her darts.

"Ill stick with anger at least until I deal with Zelena." She informed him, pulling each of the small, pointed objects out with more force than she knew was necessary.

"Take it from me. Vengeance isn't the thing that's going to make you feel better." Hook responded. Emma turned to him again, and she had half a mind to snap something at him. But she didn't- because by the look in her eyes, he just genuinely wanted to help her. She sighed, hand squeezing the darts as hard as she could manage.

"It's going to make this town safer. And I promised Belle I'd find the person responsible for Gold's death." She explained, turning to catch a glance at Belle- still sitting in that corner seat. In front of her, a plate of fruit that she hadn't touched at all. Emma closed her eyes- feeling slightly guilty, but knowing there was really nothing to change the circumstances. "It's really all I can do for her right now."

"That can't be true. Have you tried talking to her?" Hook asked, eyes following where Emma's had been a few seconds before. It surprised Emma- but he looked like he was actually caring for someone else. Someone that wasn't her, which meant a lot.

"Red tried. Didn't get anywhere." Emma explained, gaze turning onto Ruby who in turn kept glancing in Belle's direction with a look of pity in her eyes.

"Perhaps I could talk to her." The suggestion surprised her so much, and was admittedly just...so ridiculous, especially for Hook that Emma turned toward him. She couldn't stop the snarky words from escaping her mouth.

"About what, leather conditioner eyeliner?" Hook didn't make a move to smile. He just met her gaze evenly- ignoring the comment.

"When I went out searching for my revenge all those years, I had an image of Rumplestiltskin in my mind. One of the man who hurt me. But when I found him again, I saw he'd changed. The way he cared for Belle changed him, and especially the way she cared for him in return." He told her, and Emma raised her eyebrows. "Also I know...what it is to lose someone." He reminded her, averting his eyes. She remembered. Milah.

So, he was serious. Despite her foul mood, Emma felt a shy respect for the man in front of her, who offered to open up about his painful past-to help relieve the suffering of the true love of his life-long enemy. It still didn't make sense- but it was oddly sweet.

"You'd really do that?" She asked softly, to which he nodded.

"Aye. It could help her make peace with Rumple's passing, and with me." But then Emma understood. It wasn't as she'd thought. She didn't lose the respect, but it made more sense- why Hook would do this at all.

"You aren't doing this for Belle." She observed, narrowing her eyes at Hook.

"I have a feeling you know who I'm doing this for." He replied blandly. Yes, she did. Neal. He was doing it for Neal. Hook had said that they had..some sort of a past together. And in this moment, Emma saw that Hook really did care for him, in some way. It comforted her, when she didn't think she could be comforted at all- to have someone else who loved Neal, too.

"Be careful." Killian nodded before turning and walking away. Emma's eyes followed him as he made his way toward Belle's table. She would have continued to stare, but she heard her name coming from somewhere behind her- and Emma turned away to answer.

* * *

Emma watched for a while, the people in the diner. She watched as Ruby cleared away dishes without speaking, her face set in a hard expression. She watched Regina and Tinker Bell by the bar, speaking about something that she couldn't quite pick up on. Robin Hood, (apparently) moved in and joined the two women, offering them both a drink. Emma thought of Hook's rum- maybe slightly with regret.

At the thought of the dark haired pirate, Emma turned to look at the table that had seated Belle only fifteen minutes before. It was now empty. Killian had left with Belle. Honestly, Emma was surprised. She was surprised that he could get through to her. With all that had happened...

Emma found her hand circling around her swan-pendant, and she closed her eyes as a wave of regret began to drown her. _Neal_...

"How is she holding up?" David asked, voice coming from behind. Emma turned to see her father with Mary Margaret, his arm around her shoulder. Of course, he was referring to Belle. The question made Emma shake her head numbly.

"How do you think?" She said with half-hearted sarcasm.

"Oh, poor thing." Mary Margaret muttered, eyebrows pulling toward the middle of her forehead. She reached out her arms, inviting her- and Emma walked straight into them- not knowing where else to go. She felt so...helpless. She hated feeling so helpless.

Suddenly, the door to the diner flung open with such force- it made a loud, crashing sound echo throughout the whole space. A collective gasp escaped from everyone in the diner as they beheld what laid beyond the wide open entrance. A woman- with reddish hair and an evil grin. Zelena. All the anger that had filled Emma focused all in one instant on the form ahead- clothed in black.

"My condolences." Zelena said, over-exaggerating a look of sadness. "_So_ sorry I didn't attend the funeral. Did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one?" The woman asked, gesturing to herself. Emma's eyes narrowed at the all-too familiar dagger clutched in her right hand. The dagger that painfully reminded her where Neal was. Emma traced the letters on the blade mentally. Each one she finished, Emma felt a little more angry.

BAELFIRE.

"I mean, I am, after all responsible." Zelena smiled, laughing lightly. _That's it. _Emma began to move toward her, wanting nothing more than to strike that horrible look off her face. Emma barely felt it when her mother reached out and clamped a hand on her shoulders.

"Emma no. Too many people will get hurt." She warned. Zelena's eyes flickered to her, roaming up and down her form. She smiled- revealing pearly white teeth beneath her pale lips.

"Listen to your mother, she's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is going to have to deal with the dark one." The witch threatened, looking at every face in the diner in turn. Her eyes stopped when they met Emma's once more, and she stepped a little closer. "Oh- and by the look on your faces, I'd say you know that there's a new one in town." She whispered sweetly- and it seemed like it was solely for Emma's benefit.

She stepped even closer to them. Emma had half a mind to dare her to.

"Don't come any closer!" David shouted, and Zelena stopped. She laughed again, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby...not today, anyway." She reassured him, taking one more step forward but then turning at the last second. Toward Regina.

"Then why are you here?" Regina asked, speaking up with her usual boldness. Emma felt proud of her for speaking out. Someone had to.

"Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister." Zelena explained, overly stressing the word _sister._

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked, and she had no fear in her eyes. Only an awakened sort of interest. At least, that's how it looked on the outside. Emma knew that Regina, like herself, was burning with anger.

"Why you of course Regina." Zelena whispered, venom in her tone.

"What?" Emma let out as confusion swept across her. Regina was... Zelena's sister? How could they have missed that? Was it even true?

"I'm an only child." Regina assured the other woman, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical." Zelena replied, shrugging.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Regina snapped back, re-positioning herself.

"Why you shouldn't! It's a lot to swallow, which is why I brought a gift to help." The witch explained, pursing her lips.

"I don't want a gift from you." Regina laughed, shaking her head. It was like none of them but those two were present.

"Oh, but you shall have it. See my gift to you, is this sad...sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you _must_ believe it. And then, meet me on main street tonight, say...sundown."

"And then what?" Regina questioned, gaze unwavering.

"Then I'll destroy you." Zelena said- with such a loathing in her pale eyes that it unsettled Emma to even look at. She wasn't sure how Regina wasn't fazed by it.

"This isn't the wild west." Regina pointed out, raising her chin a little higher. Zelena laughed- the sound trickling form her throat with ease.

"No dear- " she agreed. "it's the _wicked_ west." The witch paused for emphasis- prolonging her and Regina's eye contact for a long moment before stepping away.

"And I want everyone to be there to see the evil queen lose." She called out across the room, and her playfulness seemed to be lost. There, the woman that stood in front of them was the cold, unfeeling monster she truly was.

"I don't lose." Regina told her threateningly. Emma admired her guts once again. Zelena's head snapped back toward Regina as she made her way toward the door.

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis." And then she was gone. Mary Margaret's hands released Emma's shoulders.

* * *

_A/n Thank you for reading. What do you think? Let me know in a review. Part 2 coming soon. _


	3. It's Not Easy Being Green, Part Two

_A/n Hello once again, Dearies! Well. I'm back, and rather soon I might add, with part two of "It's Not Easy Being Green." Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma and Red were outside the diner on the street, waiting for Mary Margaret and David and Tink to meet up with them. They didn't speak much, and when they did- it was a question about Zelena, or what their plan would be. Emma knew they- well, she, needed to think of something. And quickly.

Granny had offered to watch Henry for the day- and Emma had gratefully accepted. Who wouldn't trust Red Riding Hood's crossbow wielding grandmother to protect their child? They were now currently in Mary Margaret's apartment, set to go back to the diner when dinner came around. Emma, for the moment, felt he was safe enough for her to focus on other things.

Regina and Mary Margaret had gone off a couple hours earlier, searching for proof to the witch's earlier claim of a familial bond with Regina. Emma had met up with them later- and to her dismay, found that Zelena truly was Regina's half sister.

David and Tink had been talking with the townspeople and taking the necessary precautions to make sure everyone would be safe. Well, as much as they could. Her father and Tinker Bell had become quite the duo in the past day.

All had agreed to meet back together- and now was that time.

"If we position someone there, there and there we'll have the whole street covered." David was saying, walking with Tinker Bell and Mary Margaret toward where Red and Emma were standing.

"Where is Hook?" Tinker Bell asked, eyes skeptical. "I haven't seen him all day. Maybe he could help."

"Well that _is _the question, Tink." David responded sarcastically, sighing.

"He's talking to Belle." Emma explained, not happy with the idea of people criticizing Hook when he was doing them all a service.

"Oh. Well that's...that's..." Tink stuttered, and all eyes drifted toward her. "-oddly selfless of him." She finished, face looking thoughtful. Emma wondered if there was something going on between the two of them, or if they had some sort of past. Well...with Hook... that was extremely likely. When the fairy noticed all the attention had drifted to her, she immediately shook her head- as if to clear it.

"I'll talk to blue, see if we can get other reinforcements." She offered, and David nodded his approval. Emma shook her head immediately at the suggestion, forgetting Tink and Hook. How could they think of doing that? Did they want to get everyone killed?

"No, you heard Zelena. She said no interference." Emma paused to let her words sink in, eyes moving to each of theirs in turn. "She'd probably order Neal to level half the block if we try something before she has a crack at her sister."

"So they really are sisters?" Tink asked wonderingly, and Mary Margaret nodded with a sigh.

"She found a letter in her vault confirming it." She murmured. Emma remembered the look on Regina's face as she read the note over and over again. Pained- off-set.

"Where is she? Regina?" David asked, gazing at his wife with the question in his eyes.

"She disappeared. Something in the letter upset her." Mary Margaret explained, to which David nodded. And now Emma could see the same curiosity in his own face at the contents of the mysterious letter. Emma pushed the thought from her head. No..she couldn't worry about that now.

"Should we try and find her?" Tinker Bell suggested, gazing at David.

"She was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one." Emma pointed out. No...it wouldn't be wise to go after her. It would only be a waste of time. Of precious time. They had to let her prepare for her own fight.

"So we're going to let her walk into this fight alone?" David asked with disbelief, his tone of voice revealing his displeasure at the idea. Emma shook her head.

"No, she's going to get help whether she wants it or not." She assured him, trying to put all the factors of the fight in her head, and wondering how they could twist the game to their advantage...there had to be a way.

"But you just said we can't interfere." Red, who had been silent almost the entire time, pointed out. Emma said the things as they came together in her head plainly.

"Because Zelena has Neal on her side we need to rule him out of the equation. It's the only way Regina will have a fighting chance." Emma said, her voice falling flat at the end at the mention of his name. No...she couldn't think about him, either. That would lead her into a place where she couldn't help the people around her- and that wasn't good. She knew Neal would want her to do the best she could.

"We just need to get his dagger." David offered, looking down at a certain insignificant spot on the pavement as he assumed a look of being deep in thought.

"You saw Zelena, she practically has it glued to her hand." Mary Margaret reminded them, attempting to shoot down the idea. They all fell silent. Yes...that was the problem. Zelena held the dagger.

Suddenly, a little light shone on the matter in Emma's head. What if... would it even work? Maybe. Maybe not. But well, they didn't exactly have a lot of options. Emma thought it through further, hand once again pressed around the small pendent that hung around her neck. She needed to try.

"Wait...what if I can reach Neal without the dagger?" She asked, and all the group turned to look at her. Some with disbelief, some with pity. Anger pushed her forward. She turned to look at each in turn, and finally she saw some small nods.

"It's worth a try. Regina can't do this alone." Mary Margaret admitted, and Emma felt a determination fill her. And she knew it wouldn't go away until she'd done what she set out to do.

Zelena would _not _win that fight.

_I'm coming._

* * *

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

That was all Emma could do at the moment, while she waited for David and Red and Tink to search the barn. Emma herself was to keep guard. To wait. As soon as they confirmed that Neal and Zelena weren't in the barn, she would have the green light to go into the cellar- where they all believed Neal was, anyway. Zelena would most likely find relocating the dark one a sign of weakness- or fear.

Waiting...waiting...waiting some more. _Come on, David. _Emma tried to prepare herself for what she had to do. She felt like her necklace was burning into her skin. _Come on, Red. Come on, ... Tinker Bell._ Still hadn't gotten used to that last one.

"We're clear! There's no sign of Zelena, it looks like she's still keeping Neal in the cellar!" Red called out, pushing Emma into action. She ran toward the entrance to the cellar like she'd envisioned herself doing seventeen times over already. She pulled on the handle with all her might, and the entrance was cleared. She slipped down the stairway with as much speed as she could muster, eyes immediately having to adjust to the darkness that lay below.

When she could see clearly, Emma searched for Neal. It wasn't hard to find him- the large cage was still there. And the spinning wheel that Rumple had used was still there, also. Small lines of gold glinted on the floor of the small prison, mixed and shuffled with common pale straw. And then she saw him. Neal, sitting with his back pressed against the bars- head up and eyes alert at the loud noise Emma had probably caused opening the door to get in.

He looked tired- emotionally and physically. There was a dark color under his eyes, darker than his normal skin tone. His eyes themselves were bloodshot. His hair looked a little longer than she'd last seen it- even though it'd only been a day. He looked absolutely spent. Emma felt something odd in the spot where she knew her heart was.

"Neal?" She asked, feeling slight relief at the sight of him alive and breathing- but also feeling anger toward the one that caused him to look the way he did. His red eyes that now focused on her widened with shock. He instantly pushed himself up from his sitting position and made his way to the front of the cage, fingers curling around the iron bars.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He actually looked afraid. Emma had rarely seen Neal afraid. The only times she could remember him being afraid were times when the cause was directly related to her or Henry- in some way or another.

"I came to get you out of here." She told him, meeting his eyes and trying to reassure him. "Why else would I be here?" She immediately let her hands fall on the cage door, fiddling with the lock. They didn't have much time. If she could just...

"Emma you got to leave. You have no idea what Zelena will make me do to you if she catches us." Neal warned her, voice rising slightly to get her attention. So that's it. He was afraid that Zelena would make him hurt her. Again, that odd heart-feeling. She shut it out.

"You could _try_." Emma flashed back, and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Neal smile slightly- even though he was being completely serious. "And since when did I start taking orders from you?" she added. Almost... There! It was open. Emma pulled the door outward as it swung in a wide half circle, leaving nothing standing in the way of Neal and freedom. But still- he stayed where he was. This proved just how serious he actually was.

"Emma... Emma it's no use. As long as she has the dagger...I can't leave here." He explained, and Emma shook her head- blocking it out again- like she usually did when she was wrong, and he was right. She didn't want him to be right. She couldn't just... accept defeat.

"Hey, I'm not going without you." She told him. "Not this time." Her voice was firm.

"It's not worth it." He replied, taking a step back.

"Neal. Think about Henry. He needs you." Emma told him, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. He just stared at her, and she stared back. She was pleading with him now.

"Neal." She murmured again, and it seemed like for a brief second...she was getting through to him, and he was considering leaving with her. The corners of her mouth turned upward before again, Neal shook his head and took another step back. It looked as if he were trying to resist something with the strain in his face. The fear was definitely there- more pronounced.

"Run." he whispered. Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"Get out of here, go!" He yelled at her- the ferocity of his tone scaring her. Emma still was reluctant. And then...she understood. She understood when a impish laugh interrupted them- and then she realized what a fool she'd been. Emma turned to the right, and sure enough- there sat Zelena, with a wicked grin on her features.

"Don't mind me. Carry on! I was just enjoying the show." She laughed again, lifting up her hand to reveal the dagger clutched in her fingers. She was taunting Emma with it- every second that she flaunted it in her possession. Emma gritted her teeth. It was all she could do to not pounce on her, right here...right now. Reaching for her gun seemed like such a good idea.

But turning from Neal to Zelena...Emma knew somewhere that it wouldn't be good if she did. She knew she couldn't win this fight. Gritting her teeth, Emma turned- and made her way back up the ladder she had descended upon.

Reaching the surface, David and Red immediately ran toward her- helping her when she stumbled on the last step.

"Emma?" Red asked as she aided her in regaining her balance, her tone questioning.

"It was a trick, she knew we were coming." Emma told them angrily, pulling out her gun as soon as they were out- in case she decided to follow them. Sure enough... Emma heard foot faults behind her, coming from the cellar. Anger filled her- and she turned and pointed the gun. But it wasn't Zelena who stood there.

It was Neal. Emma instantly lowered her gun, and her anger faltered.

"Zelena...sends a message. She will face Regina without interference." He called out in an authoritative voice- with a fury that wasn't his own. A fury that was forced in him from Zelena. "The next time someone tries to stop her, I will kill you."

* * *

It had been an hour since their little escapade. Sundown had come and gone- and there was no sign of either Regina or Zelena. Most of the people were gathered in the town square- anxiously awaiting the show that was soon to begin.

Their earlier failed mission to get Neal had shaken Emma, it was true- but she wouldn't let it hold her back. Right now, she needed to focus and find Mary Margaret and David. After searching around for a few minutes, she finally caught sight of her mother's dark pixie-cut hair.

"Have you seen Regina?" Emma called out to her, above the nervous murmurings of the townspeople all around and pushing through the crowds to get closer.

"Not since the vault." Mary Margaret replied, her eyes set with a serious expression.

"If she doesn't get here soon, that witch could take it out on all of us." Tinker Bell added, and Emma turned to see her and David approach. They both looked the same as Mary Margaret.

"Then let's get everybody out of here before that happens." David decided, turning toward the crowds and raising his voice. "Alright listen up! We need you to get back to your homes. It-" He began, but he was cut off.

Cut off by the sound of her silky, poisonous voice.

"No one is going anywhere. This show needs an audience." Zelena called out, causing most of the people to shrink back with fear. Emma would have been looking at the witch, but her eyes found someone else to stare at.

Neal was trailing behind the witch- and Zelena was holding the dagger. This wouldn't be good...not at all. Neal's eyes found hers as well, and the expression he wore was pained and resigned. Again, that fear- glowing dimly in his face. Emma felt a choking feeling in her chest- tight and strained- and for a minute, it seemed as if she couldn't hear anything. Like it would feel if her head had been submerged in water.

A minute later, David's grip on her arm brought her back to herself, and Emma focused on the situation once again- cursing her inattention.

"Where is she? Don't tell me- she's a this isn't good. For any of you. If my sister's not here in five seconds, I'm going to let the dark one off his leash." Zelena threatened- waving the dagger around for all to see.

"Five." She began, turning and moving toward Neal. Emma felt her hands turn into fists. "Four." She smiled, trailing her fingers around Neal's neck as she walked around him- and then back into the crowds. "Three, two...one." Her eyes seemed to harden. "So be it. Who do you want to kill first, Baelfire?"Zelena asked, tilting her head toward him. Neal looked away- and Emma couldn't see his expression. No. She wouldn't let this happen. She wasn't going to stand by while Zelena turned Neal into a murderer, just like she wasn't going to stand by while people got murdered.

"He's not going to kill anyone." She found herself saying, anger boosting her courage level.

"Emma..." Neal's voice was warning her to step away. Zelena's attention was placed on Emma, and she moved a couple steps toward her.

"I remember you. How about this one, Bae? The pretty blonde?" She asked, and Emma could see Neal out of the corner of her eye take in a shaky, irregular breath.

"If you want to fight someone Zelena fight me." Emma ordered- a challenge in her eyes. And she knew- people like Zelena were fond of a challenge.

"Sorry dear, I don't dance with armatures." Zelena laughed, shaking her head and dismissing her with a wave of the hand. But Emma wasn't done.

"I'm not an armature, I'm the savior." She flashed- eyes hard as flint as she stared down the so-called wicked witch of the west.

"Hm. It appears someone has an inflated sense of self-worth." Zelena mocked, but there was a real distaste in her words- and she spat them out, like they tasted foul. _Ironic, _Emma thought. _Quite the opposite. _She stood her ground foolishly- and Zelena nodded. "Very well." With a flick of her wrist, the witch looked at Neal- and Emma's eyes followed to him, too.

His eyes were the last thing she saw before his hand shot up, and Emma was knocked back several feet into the air- as if she were weightless. Pain shot up into her back when she landed- running into two unfortunate people, the force knocking them over as well. David and Mary Margaret immediately moved to help her back up, and Emma's breathing became more labored.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from Neal. His eyes were closed- shut tightly. She knew that this was what he was afraid of. She knew he couldn't control it. But it still hurt. It hurt to see him being used like that. It hurt to feel betrayed, even when she knew it wasn't his fault. It hurt to know that there was nothing she could do to get him back.

She decided that yes, this was worse. Worse than him dying. Emma felt like crying- but she rarely didn't these days, and her eyes remained dry. Just...shocked.

"Anybody else want to give it a go?" Zelena's now shrill voice echoed through the square.

"I do." Suddenly, everyone turned to see Regina- standing at the edge of the sidewalk beside the lamppost. Emma was sure she heard a sigh of relief from multiple people. She felt relief of her own as well. Regina walked forward with flair- eyes challenging and dark.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Black? Is my color." She informed Zelena, a smile on her face. Zelena looked contented to see her, and she lowered the dagger, placing it somewhere on her person.

"But it looks so much better on me." She replied, nose wrinkling as she threw the banter back in Regina's face. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily." Regina laughed- and Emma stepped back- along with most of the others.

"Oh. So you've finally accepted me into the family." Zelena smiled, and the two began to inch in a slow circle around each other.

"I've accepted that we shared a mother yes, but I still have one question. What the hell did I ever do to you?" Regina asked simply, voice calm and calculated but full of practiced hatred. She knew how to put on a show. Zelena's was more _real_ hatred.

"Isn't it obvious? You were born." She said, her words dripping with venom as her eyes glinted with a steely coolness. For a moment, it seemed like Regina would stay silent. But then something happened, that might have been the best thing that occurred all day. Regina pulled back her hand- and before Zelena had a chance to react, let it fly against the side of her face with extreme force. Zelena's head snapped to the side as the blow landed, and when her head came up again- blood had begun to gather at the bottom corner of her lip.

Instead of being angered by the blow, Zelena seemed...awakened by it. Her eyes danced with a challenge as she wiped the scarlet away with her gloved hand.

"I've been waiting to do that all day." Regina confessed, smiling with satisfaction.

"Rumplestiltskin is dead. He can't save you this time." Zelena countered, her own smile growing.

* * *

Another day over. Zelena still had Neal- and the dagger. Nothing had been resolved.

Well...beside the fact that Regina had survived round one of the half sister witch wars. And they had figured out what Zelena was after- Regina's heart. So at least they had gotten a step closer to figuring out how to deal with this witch problem. Emma had come to the diner once more to pick up Henry- who Granny had been watching during all the excitement. When she came inside, she noticed a couple things. Henry was busy with ice cream that Granny had offered him, and Hook was in a chair nearby.

Killian's head turned when the door opened, and he offered her a smile. After Emma told Henry to get in the car and take his ice cream to go, she moved to sit beside the pirate hesitantly.

"How did Regina fare in the witch fight?" He asked simply.

"She survived. But the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation." Emma answered, sighing. She remembered when Zelena's eyes had flickered between her and Neal. She would most definitely use her against him in the future- or the other way around. None of them were in very good positions- except her.

"How is Belle?" She asked, monitoring Henry out of the corner of her eye and making sure he did as he was asked. Hook nodded, resting his elbows on the bar counter.

"Talking again." He responded. Emma smiled a little. At least something positive had happened.

"Thanks for doing that." She murmured, and Hook nodded once again.

"Sometimes it takes the most unlikely person." He commented lightly, turning and meeting her eyes. Henry was ready- and he had just begun to walk out of the door.

"Guess so." Emma agreed, getting up off the chair. She nodded to Granny her thanks- who smiled in return. And then, she moved toward the door herself.

"Swan." Emma turned at the sound of Hook's voice, and her eyebrows raised. "for what it's worth... I'm sorry." he told her, eyes sincere. Emma smiled sadly.

"Yeah...me too." She replied bluntly. Hook came closer to her, but she didn't move away. She wasn't thinking about him, though. She was thinking about his words.

"But Baelfire is alive. If nothing else, that's a reason to hold onto hope." He reassured her.

"Thanks again." Emma answered him, giving him one last nod before turning and following Henry out the door.

She thought on Killian's words the whole way back to Mary Margaret's apartment. Maybe she was looking at it the wrong way. He was right. She could hold onto hope that they could fix what had been broken. She could hold onto hope that maybe...

Henry could have his father back.

Emma could hold onto the hope that they had a second chance at a family.

Now? She just needed to believe it.

* * *

_A/n Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you enjoyed- or if you believe I should keep this going, now that you have a feel for how it's going to be. _


End file.
